


Insert Here

by sevenfists



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-13
Updated: 2006-07-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfists/pseuds/sevenfists
Summary: "Sandy, no," Jared whines, but of course that's the worst possible thing he could say.Sandy upends the paper bag on the bed. "It'll be fun," she insists, giving Jared a blinding smile and holding up an enormous, hot-pink dildo.





	Insert Here

**Author's Note:**

> For mcee.

"Sandy, no," Jared whines, but of course that's the worst possible thing he could say.

Sandy upends the paper bag on the bed. "It'll be fun," she insists, giving Jared a blinding smile and holding up an enormous, hot-pink dildo.

Jared rolls over and pulls a pillow over his head. "We aren't having this conversation," he says, his mouth pressed against the comforter.

"Can't hear you!" Sandy says cheerfully.

Christ Jesus. The _really_ sad part is that Jared knows he'll end up giving in. He always does. It's a wonder he bothers putting up a fight at all.

"So, you want the pink or the sparkly translucent?" Sandy asks.

"Which one's smaller," Jared mumbles. He kind of wants to crawl under the bed and live there for the next fifteen years, surviving on dust bunnies and whatever spiders he can find. But he's also kind of intrigued.

"I like the pink one better," Sandy says. "Okay! Take off your pants!"

Jared hears her go into the bathroom, and then a series of clinking sounds, like a belt buckle jangling. He gets off the bed and unzips his jeans, kicks them and his boxers off into one corner of the room. He's barefoot, already shirtless. Sandy keeps turning down the A/C when he isn't looking, and it's colder in the apartment than he likes it. His arms prickle with gooseflesh.

"All right, you ready?" Sandy asks, coming back out of the bathroom with—with something—

"What the fuck _is_ that," Jared says, staring.

"It's a strap-on, sweetie-pie," Sandy says. "What? I told you I was going to fuck you up the ass, remember? Get on the bed."

Jared swallows. The thing looks _huge_. "Sandy, I haven't—I mean, I'm not—"

"It's okay, I'll be gentle," Sandy says, and grins. She grabs the pink dildo off the bed. "Hands and knees, Padalecki, what are you waiting for?"

Jared's getting hard—not quite against his will, but he's pretty damn hesitant about that thing Sandy's got strapped between her legs. But the way she orders him around always gets him hot. He gets on the bed on all fours, letting his head hang down, waiting.

"Hmm," Sandy says. He hears her snap open the lube. Then her fingers are tracing wet trails over his ass, briefly dipping down to rub behind his balls. She presses into him slowly, just the tip of one finger, and this is nothing unfamiliar, just her fingers up his ass. He pushes back against her, rock-hard all of a sudden and wanting more.

"Yeah, I know you like that," Sandy says. She pushes two fingers all the way in and twists. Jared feels full, stretched open. It's a pleasant sensation. He hums a little, reaches down to squeeze his balls in one hand.

Sandy smacks his hand away. "No touching," she says. She slides another finger into her ass.

"You're kidding me," Jared gasps, his hips grinding in a circle.

"Nope," Sandy says. "You're feeling okay? You want more?"

"Yeah," Jared says without thinking, and then remembers the pink monstrosity Sandy's got waiting for him, and worse, the strap-on. It's too late to back out, though: Sandy pulls out her fingers, and then something cool and blunt is pressing against Jared and then pressing _in_.

"Oh," Jared breathes. The dildo's firm and much longer than Sandy's fingers, sparking against places inside him that he didn't even know existed. He stares down at the comforter, seeing nothing, as Sandy works it into him, twisting it as she goes and stroking his balls with her free hand.

"Oh my god," Sandy says behind him. Jared can't pay any attention to her; his body's being turned inside-out, he wants the thing _out_ of him, he wants it deeper in. His hips jerk in tiny, helpless motions.

"Sandy," he whines.

"You have no idea what you look like," Sandy says, and pulls the dildo out of him entirely, leaving him open and gasping. "Hold still," she says. She grabs at his hips, and then something _even bigger_ is thrusting into him, and this can't last, Jared is going to come or go insane, or both. Simultaneously.

Sandy starts fucking him, slow, deep strokes, bumping against—Jesus, _something_ inside of him that's making his eyes roll way back into his head.

"Quit squirming around," Sandy says.

"You're _fucking me_ ," Jared pants, "what do you _expect_?"

Sandy nudges his legs apart more, goes deeper into him. She's got no sort of rhythm, and it's making Jared insane, fast and then slow and then syncopation or some shit, Jared doesn't fucking know. He snakes his hand between his legs again.

"Wait," Sandy says, and bites him hard, halfway down his back.

"Christ," Jared says. He closes his eyes. Time blurs. He can't think. Heat is rolling up his spine, red-hot and languid, and his cock is leaking, he can _feel_ it. Sandy's murmuring all kinds of filth in his ear, but he's too far gone to even pay attention to her. He imagines what Sandy must look like right now—Sandy, her gorgeous fake tits and glossy hair, round brown nipples, her cunt probably wet and throbbing. He can smell her in the air, the scent of sex and expensive vanilla lotion, and then he's coming, unexpected, a heart-pounding orgasm that goes on and on.

"All right," Sandy says, and pulls out. Jared slumps to the bed. He's fucking wiped out. His ass will never be the same again. He might die.

Sandy lies down next to him, the strap-on glistening faintly. He turns his head to look at her. She rests one foot on the back of his knee, her legs bent, and starts touching herself. The noises her cunt makes when she slips her fingers inside make Jared want to lick her all over and fuck her into next week. He slides his hand down her belly and between her legs.

"Hands off, you're the only one getting fucked here," Sandy says, rolling away from him. He can see the muscles in her upper arm working as she rubs at herself. His cock twitches weakly.

Sandy makes a lot of noise when she comes.

"Okay," she says after a while, turing back over. She smears her fingers against his mouth. He licks his lips, the tips of her fingers, and she slides them inside, stroking across his tongue. Jared sucks the taste out from beneath her fingernails. He wants to go again. He could spend an entire year in bed with her and not get tired of it, the way she smells, the way she smiles at him with her eyes gone all soft and happy.

"Sandy," he says. "Can I—I want to—"

"Yeah," Sandy says, and he rolls them both until he's got his head between her thighs, licking gently where's she's hottest, most swollen. She bucks her hips, tugs at his hair. "Careful," she says.

"When am I not," Jared says, his breath puffing against her, and she pinches his ear and laughs, a clear sound like bells.  



End file.
